And so it begins, again
by Digital Teen
Summary: Part 1. A look at the Digi-Destines lives when they are aged around 16


And so it begins, again  
  
  
"Oh no!" Matt shouted, grabbing his school trousers "Not on the first day!" He put on his school shirt and jumper, then pulled on his trousers so fast that he forgot to do up the fly, he then ran downstairs, yelled a quick goodbye to his dad, and opened the door. Then, with lightning speed a thought hit him and he looked down. It was as he thought, his fly was undone. "Few" he said to himself as he did it up and continued out the door and down the road quickly. As he was picking up speed a Mercedes pulled up beside him. The window came down smoothly and a familiar pretty face appeared. "Hi Matt!" it was Mimi. He hadn't seen here since the Digi-world. He smiled back at her, then said "Hey Mimi!"  
  
"Stupid alarm" Tai said to himself as he pulled up his trousers. He also forgot to do up the fly, but as he left the house didn't notice. He started running down the road, and nearly took the head off of a boy when he crashed into him as he turned the corner, "Hey!" Tai shouted "Move over, I gotta get to school" the boy turned round, looking hurt. "Is that you? Izzy?" Tai asked. The boy squinted, then said in a surprised voice "Tai?" he stopped and took a better look at him "Yes, it really is you!"  
Tai and Izzy hadn't seen each other since the Digi-world either. They both looked surprised to see each other. Tai finally broke the silence "So, what school do you go to now?" Izzy seemed to know what to say straight away "The same as yours, I checked on the Internet." Tai looked at him amazed "You can do that? Well, who else is going?" Izzy, again seemed to know that Tai was going to ask the question, and simply replied "Well, there's you, Mimi, Matt, Joe, Sora and myself."  
  
"Thanks for the lift Mimi" Matt said as he stepped out of the car. He then became somewhat surprised that Mimi got out as well. "No problem" She said back. Matt, trying to hide his surprise, replied "Don't you have to go to school?" She giggled before saying "This is my school, I wanted to go to the same school as Sora, so..." She was interrupted by a girl running over to them and shouting, it was Sora. "Mimi! Oh, and is that you, Matt! Wow!" She said Matt with some surprise, she thought for sure that he wouldn't come to this school. "Yeah, its me" he replied. He opened his mouth just as if he was about to say something when Mimi cut in "Yeah, I didn't think he'd come here either, but I saw him walking this way so I gave him a lift" she finished. "So," Sora began "Are you two, you know, together?" Mimi and Matt both blushed before Mimi giggle then said "No way! He's not my type." The bell rang so Mimi and Sora had to leave to their class. Matt started thinking as he walked in the direction of the main hall "Well, Mimi is kinda cute"  
  
"Hey Tai! Izzy! Over here!" a boy in the corner shouted. "It couldn't be, could it?" Tai thought to himself "I think it is" without thinking Tai blurted it out "Hey Joe!" "Joe? That's Joe? Wow he looks so different." Izzy said to Tai as they walked towards him. "So what's happening Jo" Tai was cut off by the drilling sound of the bell "Come on Tai, Izzy, take a seat" Joe said pointing towards the chair next to him. Tai took that chair, and Izzy sat on the next one along. "Good Morning Class" said Mrs Kiami, "Welcome to your new" The door sprang open and in stepped Matt "Sorry I'm late Miss." "Matt?" Tai said in a louder voice then he had intended to. "Yeah, its me Tai." Mrs Kiami interrupted "Starting as you mean to go on are you Matt? Take a seat." Matt sat down next to a boy he had never met. The boy had the same color hair as Matt, but it was shorter, much shorter. In fact, they looked a lot alike, same color eyes, hair, but there was some facial difference, the other boy had a rounder face, more like T.K's. "I'll start again shall I? Welcome to your new school, I'm Mrs Kiami you class teacher for this year. You will come here at the start of school and at the beginning of lunch so that you can be registered to make sure your all here. Now, I would like you to face the person you are sitting next to and introduce yourself" Matt turned to face the boy, he said "Hi, I'm Matt Ishda" the boy replied saying "Hi, I'm Jack." The bell suddenly rang, and it was time to go to their next lesson, P.E.  
  
Much the same thing happened in Mimi and Sora's class, except they sat in a three, and met a girl named Mia. Mia had only just moved here so she didn't know anybody, unlike Mimi and Sora that had each other.  
  
Sora hurried alongside Mimi. They couldn't be late for Math on the first day! They skidded to a stop in front on the classroom door and flung it open. The entire class turned their heads to stare. The teacher stopped in mid-sentence. Reddening Sora meekly took a seat. Mimi sat in front of her.  
"And may I ask where you two have been?" asked the hook nosed woman who was the teacher. Sora squirmed in her chair and tried to think of something to say. They had actually gotten caught up in the hall crowds, but that was no excuse.  
"Ummmm" said Mimi.  
"Sora's locker got jammed. Mimi was helping her get it open," said a voice. Sora turned around to find Mia sitting behind her. "I saw them," Mia continued, "And you know how it is on the first day, Mrs. Argel." Sora watched the teacher closely for a reaction. Finally, Mrs. Argel nodded and started to explain the rules once again.  
"Thanks!" whispered Sora to Mia. Mia smiled.  
"Any time! Besides, you and Mimi are my first real friends here." Sora grinned and faced the front once more, trying to pay attention. She was really starting to like Mia, even more than before.  
After the rules were precisely explained and repeated by the class, Mrs. Argel handed out a test to each student.  
"A test already!" Mimi exclaimed. Mrs. Argel glared at her.  
"It is for me to find out what you have learned so far."  
"So it won't be graded?" asked another student. This student ended up being Joe. Mrs. Argel narrowed her eyes even more.  
"EVERY test you take in my class will be graded," she replied sternly. As the sheet of paper was placed in front of her, Sora stared at it blankly. She all of a sudden had seemed to forget everything she had learned in the past few years. By the looks on the others' faces, they were having the same problem.  
Class went on like that. After the test, the kids were forced to rack their brains even more when Mrs. Argel gave them their first assignment. Mimi kept complaining softly and Sora just tried to get the work done. Mia would help her out on some of them, when the teacher wasn't looking, of course.  
Then near in the middle of class, Mimi couldn't take it anymore! She jumped to her feet and threw down her pencil.  
"This is so dumb! I don't remember learning this stuff! And it's only the first day!" The class gasped and waited for Mrs. Argel's reaction. Sora tapped her eraser nervously on her desk and looked from Mimi, to the teacher, and back again.  
"What did you say?" asked Mrs. Argel calmly. Mimi stamped her foot.  
"I said this is DUMB!"  
"Mimi, sit down!" whispered Sora and reached for Mimi's skirt. Mimi pulled away.  
"No!" Mimi snapped. Mrs. Argel walked over to Mimi.  
"What's your name, young lady?" There was something in the woman's voice that made Mimi's anger evaporate and fear took its place.  
"Mymy name?" she stuttered. Mrs. Argel nodded slowly. "UhMiMimi."  
"Mimi, is it?" Mrs. Argel crossed her arms. "Well, Mimi, you now have detention. You will report to the office right after school lets out and stay there for an hour. Mimi blinked. Then her lip started quivering.  
"Detention?" she squeaked.  
"Yes, now, I suggest you sit down and do your work like every other girl in this classroom." Mimi collapsed into her chair and stared straight ahead. Sora felt terribly sorry for her. Mimi's father would NOT be happy to hear that Mimi had gotten detention on the first day. Sora wished she could do something. But she couldn't say a word while that horrible woman watched her so closely.  
Sora placed an elbow on her desk and leaned her head on her hand. She sighed. I wonder how Tai and Matt are doing in Gym.  
  
  
  
  
Matt walked out onto the soccer field. Beside him was Tai. As they walked over to the class, someone ran toward them.  
"Hi, Matt!" he called.  
"Hi, Jack," Matt replied. Tai cocked his head at the two. "This is Jack. I met him in homeroom." Tai nodded.  
"Oh yeah." The three of them continued on and joined the rest of the boys in a group in front of the teacher. Izzy walked up to them. He ended up being in that class with them too.  
As they began to stretch, Izzy greeted them.  
"I certainly don't like P.E. much. Math, I can deal with, but I believe that I'm in good fit condition for the time being so why do we-"  
"Uh, Izzy?"  
"Yes, Tai?"  
"My brain's going to be full enough by the end of the day. I don't need you to make it explode." Matt and Jack laughed and Izzy sighed to himself. They finished stretching and were divided into soccer teams. They started to play. The four boys were all on the same team. Izzy got stuck playing Goalie.  
"I'm vertically challenged! I shouldn't play in goal!" he shouted after Matt.  
"Your what?" asked Tai.  
"He's short," translated Jack. They all burst out laughing and ran down the field. Jack and Tai were forwards and Matt was a mid-fielder. Matt got the ball and started dribbling down the sideline.  
"Matt, over here!" Jack called. Matt was just about to pass it when BANG! He was knocked on his back. A big guy ran by him and stole the ball. Matt got to his feet.  
"Hey! That's illegal!" he yelled. The big guy stopped and turned around.  
"And your point is?" Matt clenched his fists.  
"I should get a free kick! You can't just knock people over like that!" he said.  
"Oh yeah?" The guy said mockingly, "I'll give you a free kick." Matt knew this wasn't going to turn out well. He started backing up when -   
"Yeah, you better! Why'd you do that in the first place?!"  
"Tai" Matt warned, but Tai continued to blow his top.  
"That was COMPLETELY stupid! You're lucky Matt didn't get hurt or anything!" The big guy turned away from Matt to face Tai.  
"Maybe you should get the free kick," and before Matt knew it Tai had been kicked in the stomach and was on his back in the grass. Now Matt was pretty angry.  
"Hey!" he yelled and ran toward the big kid fists at ready. Th kid just whirled around and socked Matt in the eye. Matt staggered back clutching his face. Izzy ran up to them.  
"What's going on?!" He took a look at Matt and Tai. "Are you guys alright?" The guy glared at him and Izzy shrank back. Jack didn't know what to do. Matt felt his eye swelling already as he straightened up. He was furious!  
"Look, a UFO!" he called and pointed up to the sky.  
"Where?" said both the big kid and Izzy. They turned and scanned the ski.  
"Hey, I don't see any - " but before the guy could finish his sentence, Matt was on him. Tai joined in. They tackled him and rolled along the ground trying to get in good hits.  
"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" came a voice nearby. The three boys stopped wrestling and looked up to see the Gym teacher standing over them. They immediately crawled away from each other. Normally, Mr. Holms was a nice guy, but right then "I ASKED WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" he bellowed again.  
"That kid tackled Matt when we were playing soccer. And then he kicked me in the stomach when I told him it was illegal," said Tai finally. Matt gently touched his swollen eye. Mr. Holms nodded, then he turned to Matt.  
"And you're eye?" Matt sat on the grass in silence. He didn't want to sound like a wimp  
"He got punched," Tai said helpfully. Mr. Holms nodded and then turned to the big kid.  
"Will! What did I say earlier about no tackling in soccer?! You're going straight to the office!" Will, the big kid, just glared and then stormed off to the school. The teacher turned back to Matt and Tai. "Sorry, fellas, but I can't have fighting in my class. I'll have to send you both to Detention after school."  
The boys stared at each other as Mr. Holms walked away. Detention? On the first day? Matt punched the ground then stood up. Man, this stinks, he thought. Soon it was time to go to their next class, which most of the friends, including the girls had together: English. They walked back into school limping and muttering to themselves  
"I told you I hate P.E" Said Izzy  



End file.
